Grace Norrington
Grace Anita Norrington, or more simply known as just Norrington, is a werewolf and the infamous owner of The Barkery. After establishing her business, Norrington soon became good friends with shadowhunters of The London Institute, and often dropped in to take food and trash the place. Biography Early Life Norrington was born in December 1839 to Julie Piekarska and Herbert Norrington. Unfortunate unforeseen circumstances meant Norrington was left orphaned at the age of 15, and when she was 21 she met Monclova. She and Monclova travelled the world together before settling in London where Norrington started a bakery-and-bar combination business called The Barkery at the age of 27. Some time between meeting Monclova and establishing her business, Norrington got into a fight between a group of Downworlders and Shadowhunters, ultimately resulting in the Turning of Mae Takahashi. Currently Norrington lives in a room above The Barkery, but spends the majority of her time with her friends at The London Institute (where she also has a room). Personality and Traits Norrington is often a cheerful and rather spontaneous person with a penchant for mischief and adventure. She heavily relies on her friendships due to a lack of family and disinterestedness in having a partner, so remains loyal to them, despite being a bit silly at the wrong times or not taking the situation seriously enough. However, on the rare occasions where she is not drunk, Norrington is snappy and morose. She will often ignore other people in favour of being alone and is very short-tempered, pretty much the exact opposite of her usual self. Her alter-ego, Sir Beandipp, is known to be quite eccentric and own many hats. His signature hat being a belled top hat, which he wears everywhere. She created the alter-ego originally to enter twice into a bread baking competition, which she got disqualified in anyway. Norrington pretends that Beandipp doesn't exist, but everyone knows anyway. Skills and abilities * Lycanthropy: Being a werewolf, Norrington possesses the ability to transform into a wolf. Along with the ability to Change, she has enhanced strength and speed, more grace in her movements (while sober), and accelerated healing ability. * Ridiculously High Alcohol Tolerance: Norrington has a stupidly high tolerance for alcohol. How she has not died due to liver failure still confuses biologists and doctors to this day. * Semi-Qualified Bread Baking: 'Look, she's not great, but she ''is semi-qualified. Possessions * A basic recurve bow and quiver of arrows * A cook book for various pastries, breads and pizza flavours * A constant, never ending supply of whiskey (Sprinkle's Brand™) Relationships '''Monclova Norrington knows Monclova much better than anyone else at the Institute and sees her as a very good friend. Despite this, Norrington's constant drunk state doesn't make it easy to recall many of the adventures they've had, and she'll usually only remember bizarre details or situations. Montigue WEHEHE. Mae COMPLICATION. Tepinyak STRICTO LAYDAY. Violet Violet is Norrinton's partner in crime. Many a mission they've been off on together in the darkest hours of the night, only to find a false alarm and some grudge-holding ducks. Patricia Norrington is intrigued by Patricia's strange futuristic language, gadgets and clothing (see 'The Flappy Bird Incident'). Although Patricia rarely emerges from her room, Norrington still finds it exciting to hear her stories and even mimic some of her mannerisms. She's pretty convinced that Patricia is a drug dealer. Scurrifous When Norrington first met Scurrifous, she quickly dismissed her as another clumsy and confused mundane. Being more interested in drinking and leaving a rather large mess behind, Norrington often didn't realise how much harder she was making the young girl's job. As she began to spend more time around the institute, Norrington got to know Scurrifous better and developed a better relationship with her. Despite their differences, Norrington does respect Scurrifous and all the work she does. Harold Whether he's breaking glasses in The Barkery or going on about his often fake pirate ship adventures, Norrington finds Harold's company a bit of a hassle. Despite this, Norrington still sees him as a good friend who she relies on for bad management advice. She has been known to attempt to kill him out of the blue, only to be disappointed when he returns unharmed. Herbert Julie Sandy Sprinkles Sprinkles is Norrington's alcohol dealer and has been for many years. Despite this, they rarely see each other in person, as they do all their deals through a fireplace. Sometimes Sprinkles' tendencies to laugh evilly and randomly and leave meetings to attend to her pet chickens annoy Norrington. She has learnt to walk into a corner, count to ten and breathe to stop herself from trying to strangle Sprinkles, which of course only ends up with burnt hands. Trivia * Norrington is a big fan of rhubarb pie and beetroot soup * She has bananaphobia * She is incredibly bad at catching despite practicing with Violet for years * Norrington does not enjoy coffee, she calls it 'peasant hot chocolate' * She can hold her breath underwater for precisely 181.59 seconds * She knows how to use a bow and arrow * Her father was an artist and her mother was a patissier * Her favourite book is 'The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' Category:Werewolves Category:Alcoholics Category:Female Characters